


You're Adora-bowl

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal goes bowling.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	You're Adora-bowl

It was a Friday night, and there really wasn’t that much to do in Missouri, so Crystal was at the bowling alley with her friends Jaida, Widow, and Heidi as usual. Since she worked there she got to bowl a couple free games a week, and they usually took advantage of it.

They were starting their second game when a group of girls started playing on the lane next to them. Crystal couldn’t help but notice how attractive they all were. Since she had finally admitted to herself that she liked girls, it seemed like there were hot ones everywhere. Now if only she could find one that liked her.

She had thought she’d found one with Jaida. They had been best friends for years and Jaida coming out to her was what made Crystal finally realize that she was a lesbian, and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. There had been an awkward kiss, but it only made it clear that Crystal and Jaida were strictly friends and nothing more.

That didn’t stop them from flirting though. Widow told her that people probably thought they were together because of it, and that was why she couldn’t find anyone to date, but it was too fun to stop. 

As Widow liked to put it, they were on their bullshit again that night.

“Oh, hot!” Crystal yelled when Jaida got a strike. She smiled and struck a pose at the end of the bowling lane before walking back toward her friends.

“Thanks, boo,” Jaida cooed as she sat on Crystal’s lap. The rest of their friends just rolled their eyes, used to their antics by now.

“Get a room!” Heidi shouted at them before she grabbed her ball to bowl her turn. Crystal and Jaida just looked at each other and giggled.

Soon it was Crystal’s turn and she made a show of walking over to pick up her ball. But it wasn’t there.

“Alright, who took it?” She turned to her friends to figure out which one of them was the offender.

“What are you talking about, girl?” Widow was the one to ask.

“Where’s my ball? How am I supposed to get another gutter ball if I don’t have a ball to bowl with?” For working in a bowling alley Crystal was really bad at bowling. She consistently got the lowest score out of her friends. But she didn’t really care. She wasn’t really competitive. She just liked hanging out with her friends and having fun.

“No one took your ball. We don’t have to sabotage you when you bowl like that!” Jaida teased, and Crystal stuck her tongue out at her.

She looked at the ball return again and finally saw her ball. As she went to reach for it one of the very attractive girls from the next lane reached for it at the same time. Their hands brushed before Crystal realized what was happening and she felt an electric spark travel from her fingertips throughout her whole body.

Crystal looked up at the culprit and she audibly gasped. If she thought the blonde was attractive before from far away she was breathtaking up close. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this your ball?” The attractive girl asked.

“So you’re the thief!” Crystal accused, mock serious. 

“I’m so sorry! I really thought it was mine.”

“I’m just kidding.” Crystal laughed. “We can share if you want. I’m Crystal.”

“I’m Gigi,” the other girl introduced herself, visibly calming down once she realized Crystal was joking.

“After you, Gigi,” Crystal gestured to the ball and waited for Gigi to bowl her turn. Gigi picked up the ball, and proceeded to bowl a strike.

“Wow!” Crystal applauded her as she walked back towards the ball return. “Impressive!”

“Thanks,” Gigi replied bashfully. “I think it’s your turn.”

Crystal grabbed her ball and made her way to her lane. She spun around and shimmied before releasing the ball, and it made its way straight to the gutter.

“Nice one,” Gigi giggled as Crystal walked back.

“I’m pretty much a professional.”

“At getting gutter balls?”

“You wound me.” Crystal put her hand on her chest, frowning, feigning like she was injured.

Gigi smiled at her and Crystal felt butterflies in her stomach. “Can you ever forgive me?” Gigi asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

“I think I can do that,” Crystal answered with a smile of her own, unable to break eye contact.

“Move over bitch! It’s my turn!” A blonde girl said with a French accent as she pushed Gigi out of the way. It was enough to snap them out of their spell. “Also, you should probably make sure Jan and Jackie aren’t dry humping over there.”

Crystal turned to look at Gigi’s friends and saw that they were attached at the mouth. It made Crystal yearn for something like that. Jaida was the only girl she’d ever kissed, and that was a disaster. She wanted nothing more than to see what it felt like with someone that she actually liked like that.

“I’m just gonna…” Gigi trailed off and pointed to her friends.

“Yeah, of course.” Crystal walked back over to her own friends and they immediately started teasing her.

“Are you guys married yet or what?” Widow asked.

“Very funny,” Crystal replied, rolling her eyes.

“Crystal thinks she’s sssexy,” Heidi added, whistling through the gap in her teeth.

“And right in front of my face. It’s like you have no shame,” Jaida joked and reached out to grab Crystal’s hands. 

Crystal laughed and sat down next to Jaida, slinging her arm around her shoulders. “You know you’re the only one for me, baby.”

Crystal kept sneaking peeks at Gigi as the night went on, and more often than not Gigi was looking back. They shared a couple small smiles and Crystal endured a lot more teasing from her friends.

“So what’s the deal here?” Jaida asked her while Heidi and Widow were off getting food.

“What do you mean?” Crystal asked.

“Chile. Don’t try to pull that with me. I’m your best friend.”

“I don’t know,” Crystal admitted. “I don’t know how to do any of this. But she’s so cute, Jaida.”

“I’m pretty sure she thinks the same thing about you based on how often she’s been staring at you.”

“Do you really think so?” Crystal asked, hopeful.

“Absolutely. So. If you don’t go ask that girl out before she leaves I’m going to break up with you forever!”

Crystal giggled and thought about what Jaida said. She figured it was worth a try.

Crystal waited until Gigi approached the ball return again and met her there.

“So we meet again.”

“So we do.” Gigi smiled at her and Crystal felt the butterflies again.

“Um, Gigi, I was wondering if you, um. Well, can I have your number? So we could like, hang out sometime?” Crystal wanted to smack herself for how unsmooth she sounded. But at least she asked.

“Won’t your girlfriend be mad?” Gigi asked, biting her lip.

“My girlfriend?” Crystal asked, genuinely confused. She followed Gigi’s line of sight to Jaida where she was chatting with Heidi.

Crystal threw her head back and laughed when she figured out who Gigi was talking about. Turned out Widow was right after all.

“Jaida’s not my girlfriend. She’s my best friend. I’m as single as can be.”

“Oh!” Gigi said, surprised. “Well, in that case. Where’s your phone?”

Crystal grabbed it out of her pocket and handed it to Gigi, who proceeded to put her number in.

“Here, I’ll text you so you have mine too.”

Crystal typed out a text and Gigi laughed at it before she read it aloud.

“You’re adora-bowl? Nice.”

“Well, it’s true.” Crystal shrugged.

“Well, I could say the same about you.” They shared another small smile and Crystal made a mental note to thank her friends later for being so pushy.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel now! [Let the Good(e) Times Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275995)


End file.
